Creatively Debunked
by kitfallen
Summary: Demyx is a horrible musician, Naminé is a dreadful artist. Zexion wonders why. vague Zemyx, oneshot.


Title: **Creatively Debunked  
**Genre: Kingdom Hearts, Pre-KH:CoM  
Rating: PG14  
Pairing: Vague Zexion/Demyx  
Summary: Demyx is a horrible musician, Naminé is a dreadful artist. Zexion wonders why.

--

One would think that missing one's heart wouldn't affect the said person's other talents—especially talents that the rest of their powers were based on.

Yet… the strings of sour notes echoing the hallways claimed differently.

Demyx said alongside the fountain, nameless koi nibbling at his fingers as he set his hand down for a moment to catch his breath.

Zexion frowned from the balcony above, his notes spread out over the table, sparse light filtering through the painstakingly cared for leaves from the lamp-made sunlight above. It was usually a calming spot, pulling on Ienzo's happier memories of his family's apartment and the late nights of studies back when he was just Ienzo and not Ansem the Wise's Apprentice Ienzo.

However, today the failing musician had chosen the garden as his place to practice.

Reaching on a signal that Zexion couldn't find, the mulleted blond picked back up his bulky sitar and plucked at the strings in a half hazard way.

The water, and therefore innocent koi as well, jumped from the fountain in displays bound by the sour-noted _noise_ coming from the Nobody's sad excuse for a weapon.

As Zexion watched, well-tanned lips moved to an unknown song or perhaps a wordless tune that was just as horrid as the _claimed_ music.

Demyx wouldn't sing. The slate-haired man knew this already, so he didn't wait to see which guess was correct.

The musician hadn't attempted to sing since he first came and the first note of melodious tune from his voice had caused the Castle's pipes to burst.

And although Zexion remembered how miffed the rest of the Nobodies had been and how long it had taken them to repair everything—through it all, the pale-skinned Nobody still knew that Demyx's singing was not something he ever wanted to hear again, element of water or not.

The sixth Apprentice organized his notes and filed them away, sweeping away to find another place for his studies until the musician relocated.

--

Pale lips twisted into a frown. "This is the power that we're studying? The power that may finally gain us our Hearts back?"

The petite blonde scowled prettily at him, but it was Vexen who answered: "She shows great potential. Memory, after all, is what makes us Nobodies in place of simple Dusks."

Zexion held a more blank expression now, "True enough." He spoke, looking over all the drawings littering the girl's simple room.

All the power in the world didn't seem to change how horrible of an artist she was.

Vexen and Marluxia soon left to their duties, leaving the youngest of the Original Six with the Memory Witch.

Naminé returned to sketching with her crayons, ignoring his presence as she doodled stick figures and scribbled out vague renditions of things she saw around her.

Zexion drifted to the wall, where a few doodles—he couldn't bring himself to call them proper drawings—hung, most highlighting a scribble with a mess of brown on his head—at least Zexion assumed it was male, for all he knew it could have been a dog.

With a papery _crack_ he snatched one of the pieces from its position on the wall, not caring if he ripped it in the process.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?" He asked mildly, holding the severely torn doodle in one hand.

Naminé shivered noticeably, but obediently leaned forward to see her picture better. "That's Sora." She explained simply, her hand reflexively tightening around the blue crayon in her grasp.

"The Keyblade Master?" Zexion turned the scribble around, grey eyes studying it for a moment, "Looks nothing like him."

The pale Nobody turned on his heel, tossing the paper behind him as he too left.

Behind him, Naminé scrambled to catch the fluttering and torn pieces of her picture. No tears left her face, but she twisted her expression into a look of pure misery.

_Good_, Zexion thought, _Now perhaps we'll get some_ real _results from this Witch_.

--

Zexion sat before the roaring flames of the fireplace, his work, yet again, spread out before him—and yet again, he was ignoring it.

His thoughts had returned to the parallels between Demyx and Naminé's talents and powers.

Something that had once been a creative talent was now a weapon used to wound and kill.

Neither fought aggressively unless forced into a corner. Neither had particularity powerful weapons. Neither seemed to accept the very real situation of the Nobodies.

Both their powers seemed based on creativity that was obviously lacking.

Yet… Why was Naminé's so much more powerful than Demyx's?

Zexion opened his hand to the air to summon his Lexicon. Flipping through its pages, he found the section that had begun on Demyx the first time he had been trapped within those pages.

—_after living under the water for most of his life, Demyx had a more difficult adjustment period than most Nobodies. While most of this incorporated learning to walk on two legs, apparently part was getting used to the different in voice usage. Even Xemnas demanded he stop talking in a high pitched squeal after the first day_—

Perhaps more than just his conversational voice had been affected.

Of course, living under water all of his life had probably leant to a dependence on it. True that they all were more powerful surrounded by their element, but…

--

Demyx stood out in the rain, which poured down as it always did, in cold and relentless waves.

His arms were spread wide, coat removed, bare feet slapping on the icy concrete. He was already soaked completely through.

But through this all, Demyx lifted his face to the sky and grinned—a glorious and unfaltering thing.

Then an unearthly beautiful song broke forth.

_And all the while, Zexion sat beneath a small purple umbrella, a gentle smile lit upon his lips._

--

**end.**


End file.
